


People Watching

by jujubiest



Series: PoI Ficlets [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 2nd person POV, Ficlet, Gen, People Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like to people watch on your lunch break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reese & Finch gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/82583) by thehiddenmemoryuniverse. 



You like to people-watch on your lunch break. It’s relaxing. It makes you feel connected, somehow. Young, energetic men and women in suits and coats and dresses power-walking from important place to important place, doing very important things, you’re sure. Seasoned older gentlemen with distinguished gray in their carefully-parted hair, college students in scarves and boots clutching books under one arm and cell phones to their ears. Street artists smiling out at potential commissions, food truck vendors peddling coffee to cold pedestrians, a little old lady in large sunglasses walking her toy-tiny dog. Everyone going about whatever their business, moving in a practiced rhythm and (mostly) contentedly sharing air and space.

You notice two men passing by, walking shoulder to shoulder down the busy sidewalk. They’re an odd pair, one short and one tall; the short man is elaborately attired in a three-piece suit and tie, white the other is dressed simply, almost casually, in a starched white shirt with the top button undone and a plain, no-frills black suit under his open coat.

The shorter man is bespectacled and distinguished in a way that could almost be called academic, if the quality of the clothing didn’t scream money and power. The taller man matches his pace to that of his companion, who walks with a pronounced limp.

They don’t look directly at one another as they trade sparse words in lowered voices, their lips barely moving around the small clouds of breath they expel into the frigid air. But as they move past, the same small smile creeps onto their lips as if unbidden, both men unaware. You wonder about the secrets they share between them.

They reach the corner and turn, moving away from the park, the tall man’s hand unconsciously going to the center of the short man’s back, protective, guiding, clearly a habit.

You smile and go back to your lunch, letting your gaze drift away to the other passerby in your field of view.


End file.
